Ifrit
]] Ifrit is a fire-elemental Summon which appears in several games in the series. His attack is called Hell Fire, sometimes called Inferno or Flames of Hell, and deals fire-elemental damage to all opponents. He is one of the most frequently appearing Summons and is often a rival to the ice-Summon Shiva. Like most re-appearing Summons, he changes his appearance in each game, but remains somewhat similar in each game although he curiously appears more and more "beast-like" and less "humanoid" as the series evolves. Appearances Final Fantasy III Ifrit can be summoned by Evokers and Summoners, and is obtained by purchasing the Level 4 Summon Magic spell Heatra. *'Healing Light': heals all party members *'Hellfire': deals fire damage to a single target *'Inferno': deals fire damage to all enemies Final Fantasy IV Ifrit is automatically obtained when Rydia joins for the second time. He is called Jinn in the Super Nintendo release. Final Fantasy V :For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Final Fantasy V). Ifrit is a Level 2 summon found in the Ancient Library, where he must be fought to be obtained. There is dialogue between him and Shiva if the player managed to find her. According to an NPC on the roof of the library, Ifrits purpose was to burn books of the Library that had been possessed by monsters. Final Fantasy VI Ifrit is an Esper whose magic power was completely drained. Along with Shiva, he was discarded by Kefka Palazzo in the Magitek Research Facility. He is obtained by being defeated along with Shiva in the garbage chute, where he realizes that party posesses Ramuh's power, and he offers himself up as Magicite. During his dialogue after the battle, Ifrit claims he and Ramuh was brothers born of different elements, although it is unlikely he meant "brothers" in the literal sense. His attack is called Inferno (Hellfire in the Advance Version) Spell Power is 51, and it is unblockable. He costs 26 MP to summon. He teaches the following spells: *Fire X10 *Fire 2 X5 *Drain X1 At Level Up he gives a +1 boost to Vigor. Final Fantasy VII :See the Summon sequence here The Ifrit Materia can be found on the Shinra boat after defeating Jenova*BIRTH. Its attack is called "Hellfire", costs 34 mp to cast and causes fire based damage to the entire enemy party. Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 5000 *Level 3 -- 20000 *Level 4 -- 35000 *MASTER -- 60000 Stat Changes *Magic +1 *Maximum HP -2% *Maximum MP +2% Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Ifrit can be summoned in battle using the appropiate Materia in this game. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Ifrit appears as a boss in the game. Final Fantasy VIII :For the enemy page, see Ifrit (Final Fantasy VIII) :See the Summon sequence here Ifrit is the third Guardian Force available. He is obtained by defeating him in the Fire Cavern before the time limit runs out. He is also somewhat unique in that he talks during the battle, and expresses surprise and alarm if you summon the Guardian Force Shiva during the battle. When summoned, he used the attack called Hell Fire, which is a fire-elemental attack against all enemies. Abilities learned from Ifrit listed below: Triple Triad *The Ifrit is a Level 8 Card. *Its elemental attribute is Fire. *1 Card can be refined into 3 Elem Atks. Final Fantasy IX :See the Summon sequence here ]] Ifrit is obtained automatically from Doctor Tot at the beginning of Disc 3. It is learned through the Topaz, and only Princess Garnet can summon it. Final Fantasy X :See the Summon and Overdrive sequence here Ifrit is an aeon that is obtained in Kilika Temple. Its unique ability is called "Meteor Strike", in which he conjures a ball of firey rock and punches it towards the enemy, which penetrates the "Protect" spell. Ifrit's Overdrive is Hellfire, where he bathes the enemy party in a ball of rising flame and then throws a chunk of earth at them, causing fire and non-elemental damage. Wakka's World Champion weapon allows Ifrit to break the damage limit of 9,999 hit points. ]] In the International and PAL versions of the game, Ifrit appears as a Dark Aeon after the party escapes from Bevelle and are branded traitors of Yevon. He will attack if you get too close to the former entrance to Home in the Bikanel Desert. Final Fantasy X-2 Ifrit appears as a boss, Dark Ifrit, after being possessed by Shuyin. He's found in Kilika Temple during Chapter 3. Final Fantasy XI Ifrit appears as one of the 6 prime avatars in Final Fantasy XI. Avatars are available only to Summoners or (less sensibly) a character with a subjob of Summoner in XI. Ifrit is not as often used for casting party-benefiting spells as many of the other Summons included in Final Fantasy XI. Instead, his strength seems to be doing larger amounts of raw physical damage. Abilities Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings In Revenant Wings, Ifrit returns as a proper summon. His special, Hellfire, deals heavy fire damage to all enemies surrounding him. His normal attack is Burning Strike. Ifrit's whole line is the Fire Physical line, and goes as follows: *'Rank 1:' Djinn *'Rank 2:' Iblis *'Rank 3:' Ifrit The player has to fight Ifrit and his two lesser forms as a boss right at the beginning of the story. He is guarding the treasure of The Glabados Ruins. Final Fantasy Tactics Ifrit appears as a demon and performs a fire attack on all enemies in range when summoned. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ifrit appears as a warrior clad in red armor with bull horns on his helm and large gauntlets and deals fire damage when summoned. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Ifrit appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Ifrit appears in Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Ifrit appears as six cards and in the tale Shiva and Ifrit. In the first tale, Ifrit is trying to outdo Shiva to see who is the more powerful. In the second tale, Ifrit is now trying to show Shiva that her Ice is more useful than his fire. Itadaki Street Special Ifrit appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. Itadaki Street Portable Ifrit appears in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Ifrit Summoning GBpFFHvP184 In the anime, Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Ifrit makes an appearence as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Ifrit is: *The grinding teeth of incandescence, Cardinal Red! *The gale of red lotus flowers, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Burn it all! Summoned Creature! Ifrit!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The flaming hot fang, Cardinal Red! *The deep blood of the hurricane, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Scorch! I summon you! Ifrit!" Etymology In Arabian mythology, Ifrit (also spelled Efreet or Afreet), is the name given to a class of Jinn (magical spirits also known as Djinn, Djinni and Genie) that embody fire. Though they could live for thousands of years, they were not immortal, and if cut, they would "bleed" the fire running through their veins, until it consumed their bodies. Jinn tend to be arrogant creatures whose power can occasionally be harnessed by humans, much to the Jinn's chagrin (which is implied when challenging and defeating Ifrit in Final Fantasy VIII). In the Super NES release of Final Fantasy IV, Ifrit was called Jinn. Category:Final Fantasy III summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy V summoned creatures Category:Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII summoned creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Eidolons Category:Aeon Category:Final Fantasy XI summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy Tactics summoned creatures Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance summoned creatures Category:Chocobo Tales cards Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited summoned creatures Category:Articles With Videos